


Mission: A.R.E.S

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate universe - Mafia, Got a bunch of girls doing their job a lot better than the boys, Harry is a model, Multi, Protective Louis, This is such trash, Zayn doesn't really do anything, all the boys have Tomlinson in their name, but in his mind hes crazy badass, drugs but im uneducated so, harry doesn't really agree, harry has a massive family, harry is also shy as hell, he just chills, his brother is famous, i guess, it doesn't actually revolve around larry, like 14 kids & cousins & second cousins, louis got a daddy kink, oh no, u dont have to listen to that last lot of characters just mental images r easier w/ names i believe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.R.E.S - Powerhouse of the entire nation.<br/>4 women who create as much crime as they destroy.<br/>BULLDOG - fire without a match.<br/>4 boys who enjoy playing guns and doing all the drugs on Gods green Earth.</p>
<p>Morire è nulla in confronto all'amore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DEA

A.R.E.S was so strong. No one even knew what the four girls looked like they just knew names.

Elissa - Grew up on an army base, knows everything you need to know about the mechanics of their fight.

Poet - The brains of their group; computers, strategic know how, black mail. She was the girl.

Khalia - The actress, con anybody. Kings? Queens? James Bond? Who fucking cares shes got you wrapped around her little finger.

Medusa - The stereotypical spy, wears black Lycra all the time. Beauty of the group that could beat the living shit out of Hulk.

Be under no illusion, the four most powerful women in the world do not and will not ever simply rob a convenience store, sure they would occasionally in the good old days but now it was strictly business.

Being equally more powerful than Queen Elizabeth, Obama and Putin combined put them in a tricky position. You can't trust a soul and you can't think about anyone but yourself and your sisters because you're all equally vulnerable to any attack.

Not having a boyfriend is an easy loss for wiping away tears with $100 bills.

The women knew nothing of loss and strived for excellence and greatness only, they breathed perfection, a 100% success rate in whatever they involved themselves in and of course they would never get involved with anything that breached human rights. Where their whole 'Make crime, Fix crime' policy came in. Drugs, money, weapons they could take in and out of countries, kill any man or woman you wanted but the trafficking of people and sex was something these, 'Feminist Icons' as TIME named them, they refused upon.

The ladies prided themselves on their equal ratio of deaths and lives saved.


	2. A Brief Encounter and Other Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically introduction to the lesbians and 2 of the Tomlinson brothers wow

Poet and Medusa were using their week and a half off the best they could, their yacht (Regale 42 RPH – given to them on early release, 1 of their 12 yachts) in Dubai had been the powerhouse of the 5 consecutive parties of the year. This early Thursday morning the couple were playing a game that didn't have a proper name.

Poet was in the control of the thing that slid out to let people on-board while Medusa stood on the small pier with two bottles of expensive Champagne clutched in her hands and two floaties attached to her arms.

"Now. Babe. You've got 2.4mil worth of drink in your hands. Sink or swim?' Medusa bounced lightly from one foot to the other in anticipation as she could hardly swim and if she dropped a bottle or slid she'd have to go swimming after it/them and she was pretty hungover which didn't put anything positive into this equation. 

"I'm shocked and appalled you're making me do this." Poet shot back a look before shouting 'Go!' And letting the laminated oak start to pull back into the yacht and Medusa did what can only be described as a 'Billy Elliot leap' and successfully landed on the yacht about a meter on.

As Meddie pulled herself off the floor with the help of the 4lt bottles Poet was texting away on her work phone.

"We may have to do some business," She said, looking up at a flushed and sweaty Medusa and kinda forgetting about the rich mobster in need of protection for his model boyfriend, "It can probably wait though." Poet purred with her best seductive voice, forgetting her phone on the soft leather pillow and slinking over to where Medusa stood, beach dress almost see through and no bikini made Poet stop thinking about work for a second too long to push her down into the sleeping area and take her for all she was worth but the shrill sound of Khalia Facetime-ing her was too loud and blatant to fuck over.

"Finally! Take your fucking time.. Dumb bitch." Khalia and Elissa popped up on the large screen.  
Elissa, not wanting to be as rude as Khalia waved at Medusa and made a quick hand movement suggesting she should cover up quickly.

"Calm down baby!" Poet got hit on the back of the head by Medusa who stood now covered by a Marc Jacobs hoodie with her bottom lip jutted out. "I mean, child, smallest form of human." This was received by Khalia flipping her off and Elissa fighting the urge to giggle. 

"Right, if you can act like a fucking adult for two god damn seconds I could tell you that you gotta go meet this guy Louis, he sounds like a right Jackass. His mate Zayn is fucking glorious though so if you could slip him my number that would be just excellent, anyway. Louis Tomlinson, he's 25, just recently came out and is worried for his boyfriends safety, he's Johanna's fucking first born so you gotta know this is a big fucking deal." Medusa and Poet rolled their eyes at the same time knowing what he'd be like. Sons of big bosses are always with no exceptions, ass holes. Its the law. "I told him to meet you two, dear lord could you level up the gay FYI. Yes I know I just said 'fyi' out loud but I'm 16 years of age leave me the fuck alone. But really, I think he'll trust ya more if you just show him how truly gay you are," She had to start again quickly as both girls started to protest that they weren't as gay as Khalia thought but they both knew they were actually that gay and more so they let her continue, "He's meeting you at his brother, Liams, café. Its like 2 minutes away from the location I've got off your yacht so I wouldn't worry and you'll see the army of black Range's outside. He'll be there in half an hour. Good luck ladies!" They all said their Goodbyes before Poet pressed the red button and dropped the phone back down, pulling Medusa up with her they slowly made their way down to the large closet of the yacht to get themselves dressed into business clothes. 

Walking off the yacht, wearing the exact same outfit the girls walked with their hips swaying and heels clashing with the floor in a loud mess, announcing to everyone that they were there and not to be messed with. 

Medusa had gently wrapped a cotton, baby blue scarf around her head, covering her head from the scorching Saudi Arabian sun and in a sort of consideration of the rules, although not agreeing with them, for women. 

Poet on the other hand didn't give even half a fuck about who she offended and had her skirt half way up her thigh with her long hair flowing in curls down her back.

As they entered and explained they were here to meet with Mr. Tomlinson a crowd had gathered, probably knowing Medusa for her modelling jobs.  
Whispering pursued until the arrival of a God like figure hushed the elite crowd into silence.

"Ladies! Come to my booth!" The two Tomlinson brothers stood in the door as they turn to look between the prying hoard, they could also see Harry, who; oh the poor delicate soul, looked terrified about his boyfriends loud announcement to the girls. Medusa waved at him, they had bonded over this silly band on one Marc Jacobs job and still texted now and again.

Louis, Michael and Harry pushed past the sleek, leather and Oak booths to get to the girls who stood by the bar looking nothing but elegant with their heels and matching jewels and makeup. Louis made it to them, one hand on the small of Harry's back and the other on Poets he pushed them into his private round table, saving pleasantries until they were excluded.  
When the large metal door was finally pushed shut Medusa leapt at Harry, hugging him and asking him more than a trillion questions a second. Poet slowly reached up then yanked Medusa by the collar of her blouse back to her side.

"Hi, I've heard you've been exchanging messages with my associate, Khalia?" Poet, keeping her business face on stuck her hand towards Mr. Tomlinson and he gladly shook it, she did the same to Michael Tomlinson and he quickly pulled it to his lips and kissed it, Medusa gulped down the want to slap the shit out of him as Louis started talking.

"Yeah, we've got out a plan, I just need to meet you guys. Get a vibe. Miss. Montello, I've gotta say I'm a bit jealous of all these people turning up to your yacht parties they looked amazing! Where was my invite?" Poet's lips thinned.

"We try to keep business and pleasure apart." Medusa, who had been silent until this time grabbed Poet around the waist and hugged her to her side.

"Of course not this though!" She giggled uncontrollably, trying to do Khalia proud and maybe not get killed. 

Louis instructed them to sit at his table, trying to keep the professional essence as Michael fucked around with Harry and was obviously making him nervous. Harry kept himself almost silent although Medusa knew he was probably plotting a harsh way to get him back later that evening. After hearing Harry whimper with mild fright for the last time at Michael flashing his gun, bouncing around far too fast for Harry or even making advances at him Louis clicked his fingers above his head, calling his brother to his side. Michael leant down so Louis could whisper in his ear and the girls hardly caught any of it apart from “Leave him the fuck alone.”

Louis returned his gaze to the girls, “Harry has been ever so nervous since the death threats,” He paused, knowing the girls had probably seen the tape. If they were gunna work with him they would have had to, “He's like a puppy in a strong wind.” 

Medusa just didn't want to let 'OK Daddy' slip out. It had before when having sex with Poet and she wasn't at all impressed. Shivering in response to the memory, Poet quickly wrapped her arm around Medusa just making the whole situation entirely worse. 

Poet was nodding along to the long sentences streaming from Mr. Tomlinsons mouth about arrangements he'd already made with Khalia and she would surely have to have repeated to her from Khalia later, she just tried to keep eye contact with him and avoid the sleep that was fogging her brain, she hadn't even checked the security guard. Of course, the ones closest will always fall apart first.

The humming of Louis voice carried on as Khalias eyes wondered, to the buff guy stood in the corner, dressed all in black. He looked shifty to Khalia making her nudge Medusa in warning to the shady looking guy. 

And of course her suspicions are correct and quite suddenly 2 other men dressed exactly the same come bursting in, guns blazing. Medusa has to quickly grab her closest gun which rests on the mobile holder in her purse and is rather old and untrustworthy then shoots them down with ease, there’s only 3 of them and they obviously didn't have a well thought out plan. Come into this room, filled with trained Mafia bosses? Nice one.

Poet turns slowly to look at Medusa - completely unaffected by the dead men on the floor and the blood puddling the mahogany floors – before slowly asking “I've told you before not to use that gun. Do you listen to me? Of course not.” Medusa looks to her lap as if she's getting told off by a parent and Louis looks entirely amused by the affair.

“My mother will be glad I've chosen an almost family business, especially one that can do their job,” He raises his hands above his head and claps causing 2 maids to shuffle out from the shadowed hall and start mopping, they also look strangely unaffected by the dead men. In compassion to Michael, whose been around it all his life and looks absolutely petrified and Harry whose even worse than Michael. “I assume your having another party later, see you there.” And with that he pushes his two associates out the door and onto the scorching street to leave the ladies feeling rather accomplished with their minimal efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've actually taken the time out of your day to read this (and set aside all writing standards) thank you its rly sweet ur nice thanks


	3. Ain't a Party Without a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a party, but mainly its Medusa and Poet never leaving that god awful boat. 
> 
> Listen to What is This Feeling? from the Wicked soundtrack whenever Calum and Medusa are together, it just works.

As they make their way back to Regale 42 on foot, they engage in quick and not-gay-as-possible conversation. If they didn't physically scream 'Diplomatic Immunity in 65 countries' they would have been easily imprisoned for being out on their own in inappropriate clothing.

“Do you seriously think that you could get Beyonce into bed, like for real?” Bey was a good friend of Medusa's and Poet couldn't admit but it made her jealous.

“Yeah, I think so.. I mean when she gets drunk she gets handsy so I think if I got Jay out of the equation then I could.”

Poet scoffed but really it was jealousy, knowing she was right, “C'mon even after she’s had Blue?”

“Even more! Look, just trust. Bey knows what she’s doing.” Medusa ended the conversation as they jumped onto the boat.  
The hours pass easily when they're in the scorching heat, dressing in little and minds woozy with drink and drugs.

Medusa is sat at around 7pm, watching the sunset by her lonesome, on the end of the dive board.

Her feet dangle off the edge and her blue bikini contrasts wonderfully with her tied up blonde hair; Poet watches her just be, looking at her as if she is a deity. The most gracious thing to walk this Earth. 

They had half an hour before guests started arriving again which was way too little and they really wished that Khalia didn't keep setting up these parties, is as if she believes the best place to stay hidden is in the lime light as some useless celebs. 

The wind had started to pick up a tad making Meddie start to tremble in her grip against the diving board, her hair starting to slowly whirl around her head. Poet waited a second until the wind got worse, shaking the diving board and causing Meddie to slightly lose her grip, Poet ran out and grabbed her underneath her arms and pulling her back onto the ship.

“Calm down Miss. Over-protective!” Medusa joked before turning around to plant a kiss on her partners lips.

They were about to carry on when the bell went that they'd left on the port for visitors. Poet cursed herself, she was never going to be able to get Medusa in bed. 

They walked, hand in hand to the back of the boat, facing the yacht and found a threatened looking Michael Tomlinson standing and looking deeply apologetic.

“Louis, uh shit, Mr. Toml- fuck it, Lou says that he's invited a few friends that are here at the moment.. Uh.. Is your friend,” He was stuttering his way through this and Medusa who was stood behind Poet started to chuckle quietly, knowing exactly what he was going to ask, “Um.. Calum? Is his name Calum? The Kiwi one. Is he coming later? I just know he’s in town is all and I was hoping he'd do a tattoo or something I yeah.. Bye.” He ran off back into his matte black Brabus Mercedes Benz 4x4.

They could see a hysterical Harry Styles and elder brother Izaiah who looked equally amused. Medusa squealed with excitement. 

“Do you think Lilliana is coming? Oh my God! Do you think Izaiah's wife is coming later?” Poet let her debate in her mind whether to say it, “She will if I can get her in my room.” Medusa squealed before running away from the green monster that usually just went by Poet who was now chasing her with her iPad, threatening to hit her with it.

~

At around 2am the party was just starting to think about drawing to a close. The two girls had had an argument around 12 when Poet drunkenly accused Medusa of being a whore in front of their guests, causing Medusa to run off with Calum the tattoo artist and Poet hadn't seen her since.

Medusa had only wanted to get to know this boy more when she jumped off the boat and into his 'best friends' Ferrari and into the city, they didn't actually stop until he had stopped just off the edge of the city, where the stars shone so bright that Medusa forgot who she was for a second and all that seemed to matter was that exact moment, standing with a boy she hardly knew nor trusted but the stars seemed to reflect into her eyes as she stared over at this boy.

“You look like you have never felt love before.” He dead panned her as they watched the sky together and she quickly shot a look at the profile of his face, it was rude what he had said. To her it was terribly rude and personal, Medusa's family was so, incredibly public; Granddaughter of Vivienne Westwood who did not appreciate her daughter having a child out of wedlock and disowned the child as soon as she saw the florescent light of the hospital room and did so publicly. 

“Well thanks Caleb,” He tried to cut in and tell her she'd got it wrong but she wasn't having it, “But I think you know that I have so keep your comments until they day you sit in with my shrink.” Medusa leant over and pulled the car into drive, sitting back and not once looking at his tan face while he drove her back to the dull lullaby of some Persian rap group that Calum had installed into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omf literally if your still reading this you are the love of my life im so sry for not updating this in over a month im trash and ive only just realised this short as hell lmao im so sorry 
> 
> ((fyi i own no one or like kno anyone personally this is all fictional ???????????????????? guessin u kno that tho))

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm laura   
> if you're reading: thanks loads !!   
> idk know bout this i just really like mafia louis not sure if i'll give it what it deserves though..  
> this story will mainly revolve around the original characters though so no worries  
> Happy holidays !!


End file.
